Previous
by Anortai
Summary: What happens if you could go back and change it all? Live twice, love twice and even change the choices you made all those years ago. What would happen, how would life differ from reality as it is now?
1. Random

Remembrance Chapter One: Future Reflections. 

The rain was starting to ease up, the constant battering on the windows becoming slightly less. The gloom and thunder remained, a constant reminder that the world was ashamed of her. Hardly anyone one of the students came to talk to her now, it was much too dangerous to be caught talking to her, when anyone could climb in and see them in her classroom. She was forgotten, omitted from the conscious mind of anyone who used to know her. An image of anger started to build in her mind, killing any thought of sorrow for herself. You brought this on yourself, remember that you old fraud. They all hate you because of what you did, you chose to do it, and you deserve to be hated. Why would anyone have a bit of compassion for such a worthless example of the human race? She kept telling herself that they didn't, they wouldn't care about her at all. A useless woman who was, is, a complete fraud.

Everyday and every night she remembered. What had happened, what could have happened, how she helped it to happen.

_A girl lying broken on a blood soaked ground, her hair wild around her._

That night changed it all.

_Her eyes were open, looking up into the sky._

Her name, her accent, her appearance, her address were all changed. She had changed everything so she wouldn't remind herself, so she wouldn't remember. Only it hadn't changed anything. You can't change the past, no matter how tempting it is you can't forget it either.

_A girl so pale and cold, looking so scared._

Why did it have to haunt her? It had been so long.

_Clutching a doll to her chest. _

Everything she had done to forget hadn't worked, she was back were it had happened. Where she had done the worst thing in her life. She betrayed her closest friend. She was the reason why her best friends 2-year old daughter had died.

_She was wearing a what had been white and pink flower girl's dress, ripped and coloured red by her own blood._

She would have been 17 now and in her final year of school.

_Her hair had come undone from the two braids it had been in. The ribbons and flowers woven into the braids, lost._

She had been there when she had been born.

_Her left shoe had come undone and the other had fallen off._

She had been there when she was Christened Luitana Lavender Malfoy.

She had been named for her, goddamit! And she had let her die. So much for being her Godmother.

_Her back had been broken._

She had been there for every birthday, every Christmas and every significant moment in her life.

_Her wrist and throat had been slit and her blood had soaked her dress and the ground she lay on._

She hadn't been there when the little girl's mother had been murdered, or when her father had been tortured.

_Her faced was streaked with tears._

She hadn't been there to save her; instead she had betrayed her to an early death.

_I should have died protecting her. Instead I was the reason they killed her._

The only reason she was still alive was because the Order saw fit to use her. She wasn't Lavender Brown anymore she was their tool. Both of sides really, even though most who fought were dead. But she wasn't, she was alive and she was still their tool.

They had trained her, taught her how to extract information, torture and murder. She had done it too. How many had suffered by her actions, on both sides. How many of her actions had done nothing to save her? She was too late.

She had tried to forget it, unlearn it, anything to make her forget. But fool as she was she couldn't, she couldn't disgrace Luitana by forgetting why she was dead. She wasn't forgotten yet and she wasn't forgiven, either.

She hadn't wanted to be a Divination Professor, but it had been a useful disguise. To make them think she was spying into Dumbledore's realm when really she was doing the opposite. She only landed the job because Snape had come public with his spy role after the death of sister so he was replaced. Who better then the best friend of Parvati Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's wife?

It had been one big joke, made up of lies all lies.

They wouldn't have of used her if they had only known Draco wasn't the heir to Voldemort; he wasn't even a Death Eater. He had been under the Imperious Curse from the start. Least he couldn't remember. She went to visit him every Thursday night, at St. Mungo's. The Imperious Curse having been removed had seriously messed up his head. He couldn't remember any of the bad things. Just the happy memories remained intact.

Tonight was a Thursday she remembered. She glanced at her wristwatch, it was almost 6. She had to go now or she would be late. She stood up and walked to the biggest fireplace and scoped up a hand of floo-powder and threw it on the flames, which turned a horrid shade of green.

Why green and in that particle shade? Does it serve as a warning to those using the floo system it's going to make you queasy? Or is the green the result of hundreds of witches and wizard throwing up on their floo ride?

God! I need to get out more, thinking about… just… ewwwww… now I have to get sicked up flame all over me… this is making me feel sick. She thought as she stepped into the fire and said, "St. Mungo's, Ward nineteen."

As she stepped out into the waiting room of ward nineteen she was preoccupied and didn't notice that the usually half empty room was completely empty or that Felicity wasn't in her usual spot behind the reception desk. She just walked by the empty chairs down the hall into Draco's room, completely absorbed in her own little world.

Someone grab her and she slammed up against the side of the hospital bed, they forced her mouth open and uttered an full body binding curse using her wand, that she had dropped when she slammed into the bed. Her attacker lifted her up onto the bed, positioned so she could see the only chair in the room and sat down on it.

It was Draco Malfoy!!!

"Hello Lavender," Draco sneered, "This," he said, holding up a flask with purple liquid in it, "is a age reducer potion. Which you will take once I release you from the body bind. It will change you back into your eleven year old self. You will then place a body altercation spell on yourself then accompany my altered eleven year self back in time, to board the Hogwart's Express. Two years before we initially went to Hogwarts. Do you understand me?"

_**A/N: Anortai laughs evilly! Hah! Bet you didn't see that one coming!! Btw I think I should explain to you who actually is writing this fic. I am the one who has the account and I am the beta, but I am also the co-writer. My sister, who doesn't yet have an Ffnet name, is the other author. Get It? Got It? Doubt It. Points for whoever can name one of the movies that line comes from. **_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_Anortai_


	2. Swirling

…Do you understand me?" Draco said as he removed the spell from around her head. 

"Awwh SHIT! They've gotten your dosage wrong again, last time it took you a month to stop thinking you were an owl."

THWAP

Draco had backhanded her across the face. "I'm serious about this and those drugs were what was keeping me from remembering what has happened. Now," Draco unstoppered the vial that would change her back into her eleven year old self and lifted this to her lips, "drink it."

Lavender tried to shut her mouth but Draco was to quick and placed a freezing charm on her face.

"I said drink it. You owe me after what you did, or rather didn't do. So you will help me save her," and he poured the potion into her mouth, removed the charm and she swallowed.

Immediately she began to feel drowsy and there was all these pretty colours swirling around. Her eyelids drooped shut and she was falling asleep as she saw Draco take the same potion as she had. And then there was black.

There were sounds of someone moving around and two people talking quietly. They were both males. Though obviously one a man and the other a high pitched young boy.

She opened her eyes a crack and saw a brown back in front of her. She tried moving her arms, but couldn't the spell Draco had put on her still worked. She groaned her head and body was aching and everything looked a bit blue.

"She's awake, Mingela." Her groan had caught the attention of Draco.

The brown back spun around wand in hand and muttered the counter curse of the freezing spell.

She stood up immediately. She came up to his chest. Slowly she looked up.

The face looking down was creased with worry, "Hello Lavender, my name is Miles Mingela. I was the one to help Draco by providing him with the potions. I'm glad you agree to accompany us and prevent this tragedy. Are you feeling well?"

As he said all this she felt her eyes widened and she felt as if she was floating away from her body.

Her eyes were glazed over so I did the first thing that came to mind. I picked up the glass of water from the bedside table and threw it in her face.


End file.
